1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a seatpost that is adjustable to adjust the seat height of a bicycle seat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motorized bicycle seatpost assembly to adjust the seat height of a bicycle seat.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
A bicycle seat is normally supported on a bicycle frame by a seatpost that is telescopically disposed in the seat tube of the bicycle frame. The bicycle seat typically has a pair of parallel rails extending along the bottom of the seat. The rails of the bicycle seat are attached to the seatpost by a clamp at the top of the seatpost. The height of the bicycle seat with respect to the bicycle frame is typically adjusted by changing the insertion amount of the seatpost in the seat tube of the bicycle frame. The upper end of the seat tube is typically provided with a longitudinal slit and a clamping arrangement that adjusts the diameter of the upper end of the seat tube to squeeze the seatpost for securing the seatpost in the desired position with respect to the bicycle frame.
Recently, seatpost assemblies have been proposed that use motors in order to adjust the height of the seat. Examples of motorized seatpost assemblies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-231567 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-262900. One drawback to these seatpost assemblies is that part of the seatpost assembly is fixed to the bicycle frame.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved motorized bicycle seatpost assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.